Cuisine
by Ceasefire
Summary: -MiyagiShinobu, vague vol. 9 spoilers- Five times Shinobu didn't have to cook dinner.
1. One

Five short Terrorist drabbles based around the theme of Shinobu not having to cook dinner (random, much?) Junjou Romantica is the rightful property of Nakamura Shungiku. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine. Warning for vague Volume 9 spoilers.

* * *

**One**

One night when Shinobu was preparing their dinner (cabbage, as usual, along with 'well done' steak stir fry and too much rice), he made the mistake of letting Miyagi coming home distract him and nicked the tip of his finger with the knife he was using to slice the remainder of the cabbage. He didn't know whether it was the shock or the pain, but he shouted and dropped the knife against the bench top, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Miyagi immediately ran over to him and guided him over to the sink to wash the wound clean with water (while he took the smouldering remains of the stir fry off the hot plate and stared, perplexed, at the solidified lump of rice in his rice cooker).

Later that night, he took Shinobu by his heavily bandaged hand (and Shinobu would never tell Miyagi that he thought bandaging him up to his elbow was excessive) and they went out to get Shinobu's favourite takeout food, even though Miyagi had said more than once that he didn't like it. They returned home and ate in silence (and Miyagi had never realised before then that Shinobu was ambidextrous), channel surfing from one boring program to another during ad breaks and making idle small talk about life.

The night had ended with a sleepy Shinobu edging closer to Miyagi, blushing heavily while he thanked him for the food. Miyagi had nodded once and put his arm around Shinobu's shoulders, and the younger man fell asleep with his injured hand on Miyagi's knee and his head resting contentedly against Miyagi's shoulder.


	2. Two

Part Two of Five. Please refer to the disclaimer in Chapter One.

* * *

**Two**

After Shinobu's birthday had crept up without his knowledge the year they started dating, Miyagi swore to himself that he would remember the date for next time. The next year on Shinobu's birthday, Miyagi took the second half of the day off and drove over to T University to pick Shinobu up after his morning classes. Shinobu's shocked expression was worth the trouble he'd gone through to get the time off.

Miyagi wasn't really sure what to do before their dinner reservation (he doubted Shinobu would like the idea of going to the coffee shop he'd always taken Risako to when they had first started dating, and, on reflection, realised he didn't either) so he asked Shinobu what he felt like doing. That was how they ended up at the arcade, with Miyagi putting part of the money for their dinner that night into arcade games, all of which he lost spectacularly at to Shinobu (who had ever heard of dancing around to loud music in a square, anyway?).

Later that night, they went to dinner, and Shinobu discovered he didn't like Spaghetti Carbonara and should have stuck to Bolognese. To make up for it, he bought both of them an ice cream on the way home, and Miyagi ate his even though Shinobu always forgot that he didn't like boysenberry. They drove home in silence and on the way up the stairs to Miyagi's apartment, Miyagi joked that next time they should go somewhere that specialized in cabbage dishes. Shinobu laughed, and the instant they stepped through the door he stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Miyagi's.

They ended the night curled around one another in bed, Shinobu tracing the faint red lines left by his blunt fingernails on Miyagi's back as the older man slept.


	3. Three

Disclaimer from chapter one still applies.

* * *

**Three**

Miyagi was working longer hours at the university in preparation for the end of semester exam block and Shinobu was spending more hours studying for his upcoming exams at his own university. In order to spend some time together, they met every Friday night at a small diner about halfway between both universities to have dinner. That Friday, they weren't destined to spend the time alone. As luck would have it, they ran into Miyagi's colleague, Kamijo Hiroki at the door. Standing next to him was a man Shinobu could only assume was Kamijo's lover, if what Miyagi had said about him was true.

Miyagi's face split into a stupidly wide grin and Kamijo immediately sidestepped the large hug that Miyagi aimed at him. Shinobu took that chance to shout at Miyagi for his "unfaithfulness", while Kamijo's lover (whose name was Nowaki, apparently) tried to calm everything down.

Once all four of them were inside and seated, the majority of the evening was spent with Miyagi chatting idly to Nowaki and Kamijo across the table, and Shinobu glaring at Kamijo over his bowl of ramen.

Once the four of them parted ways, Shinobu got into his own car and drove off without saying a word to Miyagi, went back to his apartment and locked himself in his bedroom, fully aware that Miyagi had the key to the front door and had probably followed him home.

Miyagi showed up about five minutes later, tried the bedroom door once, and told Shinobu to do what he wanted through the door, and left. Shinobu curled up on his bed, shouted through the wall that Miyagi could do whatever the hell he wanted too, and spent the next few hours lying awake, listening to the sounds of Miyagi shuffling around through the wall.

It scared them both, and later that night, they met each other halfway between their doors and embraced, whispering hurried apologies like nothing else mattered.

And perhaps, at that very moment, nothing else did.


	4. Four

Disclaimer from Chapter One still applies.

* * *

**Four**

About five years after Shinobu and Miyagi became lovers, Risako announced that she was getting married again and invited Shinobu to the ceremony. Before he left, Shinobu asked if he should cook Miyagi something to heat up for dinner, but Miyagi insisted he'd be fine. IJust as long as you don't fall in love with this one too/I, Miyagi joked as he fixed Shinobu's tie, and the younger man snorted and gave Miyagi a half-hearted shove in the middle of the chest.

The ceremony dragged on more than anything else that Shinobu could remember, except perhaps his sister's last wedding. He forced himself to smile and make small talk with the young women that his parents and sister introduced him to, picked at his food, and watched his sister waltz around the middle of the room with her new husband with his young niece clinging to the side of her father's coat as her parents stared at one another, completely in love.

And he was happy for his sister, really, despite them not really getting along since her divorce from Miyagi. This was annoyance to him, to be sure, but wasn't nearly as painful as it had been to watch the same thing happen between Risako and the man he loved.

As soon as he could excuse himself from the reception he left, driving past a convenience store to pick up something for he and Miyagi to eat, and an extra packet of cigarettes for Miyagi. When he returned to Miyagi's apartment, he found Miyagi sitting on the couch, smoking his last cigarette. Shinobu tossed the new packet into his lap and Miyagi smiled his thanks as Shinobu went into the kitchen to heat up their food.

Miyagi's arms around him stop him in his tracks, and he submits, letting Miyagi guide him into the bedroom and press him down, to kiss him until he's breathless.

Hours later, they lay naked against each other in bed, eating their twice-reheated food together, feeling the most content that they had felt all day.


	5. Five

And this is the end; and about time I uploaded it, too. Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

**Five**

After years of study, tonight was the night that Shinobu graduated from university. With about as many awards and honours as you could get, Miyagi thought. Shinobu looked so awkward in his graduation robes that he had to laugh.

Miyagi cooked dinner before they left while Shinobu prepared himself for the speeches he had to give to receive his awards. They ate their meal in silence, aside from a few smart remarks from Shinobu about how he'd got better than Miyagi at cooking (Miyagi passionately fought against these claims, even though he knew they were true).

After that, they drove to the ceremony, Shinobu sitting uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. They arrived with no trouble aside from Shinobu's nerves, and before they got out of the car, Miyagi cupped Shinobu's chin in his hand and kissed him. For good luck, he said. Shinobu felt so mentally reassured that he was sure he could have wrestled all of his fellow alumni for the awards if he had to.

The ceremony went smoothly; save for Risako's new baby starting to scream when he heard his uncle's voice magnified thousands of times throughout the auditorium. Once Shinobu's speech was over (and rather quickly, compared to the time it had taken him to read it when he practiced), he sat down to let the Dean talk about his awards. Miyagi had to chuckle as he watched Shinobu's face grow redder and redder as the Dean of the university spoke of his achievements and accomplishments as a student, of he he'd been accepted into one of Tokyo's most prestigious law firms. Miyagi felt a sudden surge of pride for his lover as the ceremony ended, and everyone swarmed around him to congratulate him on his results.

On their way home after the festivities, Shinobu fell asleep with his diploma in his lap, and his head on Miyagi's shoulder, feeling completely and utterly happy.


End file.
